


Tit for Tat

by Geonn



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Cunnilingus, Discovery, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates, Sexual Experimentation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates decide to help each other out... to a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

Their dorm was hot, so the door was standing open to create a false sense of air flow. A fan was set up on the desk between their beds, and Chloe had rested her feet on the desk so her legs could cool off. Her Chem book was open on her stomach and raising her hand to flip the page was the only sign of life she gave off. She had stripped down to a pair of blue shorts and a tank top, and she was idly wondering if she could get away with less when her roommate returned from the shower. Her hair was still wet, and she was wrapped in a fluffy white towel that showed off her bare upper chest. Chloe watched her, jealous of both the beads on her skin and the towel wrapped so snugly around her, and then focused on her book again.

"So hot," Lily griped as she sat down. Her bed couldn't be seen from the door without stepping into the room and peeking around the closet, so she stayed in her towel and dropped back onto the pillow. "Why is it so hot?"

"Climate change?"

Lily grumbled and draped her arm across her face. Chloe glanced over, the nail of her pinkie between her lips so she could gnaw on it as she surreptitiously eyed the dark space between her roommate's legs. The towel draped her thighs well above the knee, just enough to hint but not enough to give anything away. Chloe closed her textbook and tossed it onto her bed. She dropped her feet and stood up, going to the door and swinging it back and forth in the hopes some cool air might find its way into the room.

"It's too hot to do anything."

"Amen."

Chloe gave up with the door and got into bed. She folded her legs, tucking her feet against the crotch of her shorts. She rubbed her thighs and cupped both hands over her knees. "It's even too hot to go out and get laid."

"Hell, it's too hot to self-gratify."

"No such thing."

Lily chuckled. "What I wouldn't give to just have, like, a guy with a fan on top of his head going down on me right now."

Chloe's ears perked up, but she forced her libido to calm down. "Heh. Yeah. Well, except mine would be a girl."

"Yeah," Lily said dreamily. After a few seconds she pushed herself up on her elbows. "Hey. You want to go down on me?"

"What?"

"You like doing it, I like having it done. I bet a chick is a lot better than a guy, not that I've met many guys willing to do it. C'mon, I just got out of the shower and I'm all squeaky clean. You might not have a fan on your head, but you're experienced. I've thought about it before. I bet you have, too. I mean, I know I'm not Angelina Jolie or anything..."

Chloe laughed and pushed her hair back. "You're serious."

"I'm horny. And I notice you haven't kicked me out of the room to study in the library for the past few weeks." She pinched the corner of her towel and teasingly flipped it back and forth. "Just to take the edge off."

"Would you go down on me, too?"

"Well. No." She chewed her bottom lip. "Sorry. I would, it's just not... attractive to me." She shook her head, wet strands of dark hair sticking to her cheeks. "Forget it. It's not fair."

"No," Chloe said. "Wait. I mean, I do like it... and it's been a while. And you may not be Angelina, but you _are_ pretty sexy. You're sure it wouldn't mess things up between us?"

"It's just oral," Lily said.

"Sure. Right." Chloe had to admit the thought had gotten her a little eager. She considered the ramifications, then got off the bed and closed the door. Lily sat up a little straighter, her eyes wide as Chloe approached the bed. "Scoot back. Put the pillows under your butt." Lily did as she was told, and Chloe folded the blanket on the floor so she would have something on which to kneel. She folded her feet under her and hooked her arms under Lily's knees to drag her forward. Lily chuckled.

"You manhandle all your girlfriends like this?"

"Only the ones I think will be stubborn." She turned her head and kissed the inside of Lily's thigh, parting her lips to tease with the tip of her tongue. Lily gasped and Chloe paused. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

Chloe continued to kiss, moving her head ever higher until she had to move the towel to continue. Lily gasped when it was lifted to expose her, and Chloe looked up to make sure she was still okay with what was happening. Lily's eyes were wide open, her lips parted, and she gave the slightest of nods to let Chloe know it was okay. Chloe wet her lips, closed her eyes, and leaned in. She brushed her lips against Lily's pubic hair, still beaded with water from the shower, and extended her tongue. The tip of it curled, and she dragged it along the center of Lily's folds.

"Oh! Mama!" 

Chloe smiled and tightened her arms around Lily's legs, pulling her closer as she leaned in. It really had been ages since she brought a girl back to her dorm, or had a girl take her back. Six weeks of celibacy inspired by school, the hassles of a new semester, the heat wave... And she had to admit there was a certain freedom to knowing it wouldn't go anywhere. She loved going down on women. She'd often wished she could go out to a bar and just advertise, without looking slutty, that she was just looking for a little lick. 

"Wow, you're good at that," Lily groaned.

Chloe smiled and pressed the flat of her tongue against Lily's clit. She rolled the muscle against the bud, and Lily lifted her ass off the mattress. Chloe brought her hand up and used two fingers to spread Lily wide, using her tongue to make sure she was good and wet, then twisted her wrist so she could rub the clit as she curled her tongue inside.

Lily cried out and arched up, tightening her thighs around Chloe's head, her entire body tensing as she came. Finally she dropped back, breathing heavily, hands over her face as she caught her breath. Chloe lifted her head and kissed both of Lily's thighs before resting her head against one and looking up at her.

"You okay?"

"I, uh. I don't, uh..." She swallowed hard and pressed her fingers against her eyes. "I'm okay. We're okay. I just don't know what to make of that. Sorry. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Of course." She stroked the inside of Lily's thigh, and Lily jerked at the touch.

"Don't."

"Sorry."

"I'm just really sensitive right now."

"I know." She pushed away from the bed and moved the towel back into place. Lily pressed her knees together and Chloe retreated back to her own bed, scooting across the mattress until her back was to the wall. She crossed her legs again, resting her hands on her ankles, and watched as Lily recovered and sat up to face her. 

"Whoa."

Chloe laughed. "So it was okay?"

"It was fucking amazing." She pushed her hair out of her face and glanced down at Chloe's lap before quickly looking away. "What about you, though? I feel all guilty now."

Chloe was about to tell her it was okay, but then a thought occurred to her. "Want to watch me jill off?"

"Jill off?"

She made a universally-recognized hand gesture. "Guys jack, girls jill."

"Is that a fact? Is that some lesbian knowledge you're dropping on me?"

"Are you avoiding the question? It doesn't make you gay if you just watch."

Lily pressed her lips together and then nodded. "Yeah. Okay. I want to watch you."

Chloe lifted her ass and unfolded her legs, squirming out of her shorts and panties. Lily brought her legs up onto the bed, mimicking the position Chloe had just abandoned, and leaned forward. Chloe stretched out and covered her pubic hair with her hand, stretching two fingers down so they rested over her labia. She began a slow massage, her free hand on her stomach as she watched Lily watching her.

"Do you want some porn or something?"

"No," she said softly. 

Lily suddenly tensed, sitting up straighter as she realized she was one poorly-knotted towel away from being naked. "Are you using _me_ to...?"

"Is that okay?" Chloe was breathless now, stroking her stomach through her shirt. She pulled it up and circled her navel as she copied the move between her legs.

"I... guess. I mean, considering you just went down on me. But... I don't know. Is that, like... enough?"

Chloe smiled. "You're enough."

"What, you think I'm hot?"

"I don't go down on uggos." Lily gave a nervous chuckle, and Chloe closed her eyes with a moan. "I love your laugh."

She heard something rustling across the room and opened her eyes just as Lily said, "Look." She had taken the towel off, her full breasts on display as she leaned back against the wall. Chloe spread her legs apart, bending the knees so she could flatten her feet on the mattress. She lifted her hips to meet her hand, breathing harder as she pushed two fingers inside. Lily had moved a hand between her legs as well, stroking slowly, her breath becoming louder as she moved her wrist in a slow circle.

"I'm going to make you come again, huh?" Chloe said.

"Maybe." Lily's voice was barely audible over the hum of the fan. 

"Twice in a row. Sure you're not a lesbian?"

Lily was quiet for a long moment, then she chuckled and shrugged. "Less and less so..."

"You could be bisexual..."

"Oh," Lily said softly. "That would actually explain a lot."

"Don't worry about it right now. Just watch me." She closed her eyes and moved her hand faster, dropping her free hand down to massage her clit as she fingered herself. "Watch me, Lil... watch me finger myself..."

Lily moaned and began moving her hand faster. "You're going to make me come again."

"Do it. I'm close. Come with me, Lily."

Lily moaned and rocked her hips against her hand. Chloe cried out and, in the middle of her vocalizations, Lily harmonized with her. When she could breathe normally Chloe opened her eyes, watching as Lily sagged sideways, her neck twisted so her head was still upright as she looked across the room and smiled.

Chloe held up her hand, waving her two wet fingers. "Want to taste?"

Lily's eyes widened. "I don't... uh..."

"It's okay." She popped them into her own mouth and sucked, flicking her tongue on the tips and winking. "Something I saw in porn and thought I'd try. I actually kind of like it."

"I like it, too. I mean, watching you do it." She looked at her hand, considered it, and then wiped them on the sheet instead. "Maybe another time."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "So there will be a next time?"

"Yeah." No hesitation, just assured confidence. "Yep, don't know when, but ye-eap."

"Good to know. And I won't do anything you don't want to do."

"Thanks. And eventually maybe I'll do more of the stuff you _do_ want to do."

"Sounds like a deal."

She retrieved her underwear and her shorts, pulling them both back on as Lily dressed for bed. When she was in her pajamas, Chloe asked if she wanted to turn the lights out. Lily agreed, so she cast the room into darkness and crawled under the blankets. They lay in silence for a long time, the only sound in the room coming from the fan that still oscillated between the two of them as if it was a moderator waiting for one of them to speak. The air blew the hair back from Chloe's face and cooled the sweat that had gathered in the hollow of her throat.

"God, I'm so hot."

"I know. I'm dying."

Lily was quiet again and then said, "If we aimed the fan at one bed, it would feel cooler."

Chloe turned her head to look at her. "Sure."

Lily got up and went to the desk, waiting until the fan faced Chloe's bed. She pulled the button on the back and then folded herself into Chloe's bed. Chloe rolled onto her side and pressed against the wall to make room, and they shared a pillow. Their foreheads were almost touching, and Chloe found Lily's hand between them.

"This doesn't have to mean anything," Chloe whispered.

"No. But it could."

Chloe smiled and nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. She kissed Lily's forehead and found a comfortable position before she tried falling asleep.


End file.
